


There Comes a Moment

by PapayaK



Category: Burn Notice, Firefly, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Person of Interest (TV), Psych, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: This double drabble fits into every fandom for which I write. This might just be why I write: for this moment.





	There Comes a Moment

A/N – fandom? What fandom? All of them. (at least - all the ones for which I write)

oO0Oo  
by PapayaK  
oO0Oo

There comes a moment. 

It should be a horrible, gut-wrenching, liquid terror kind of moment, but oddly – surprisingly – it rarely is.   
This particular moment, and it is very particular, occurs only under a very specific set of circumstances. This particular moment usually brings a profound sense of clarity and peace. 

This moment will never happen to most people. 

Hopefully.

Most people do not find themselves in the very specific set of circumstances required. Most people do not face death on a regular basis.

This particular moment only comes when you realize that your friends/teammates/partner(s) are going to die 

unless you stop it.

And stopping it will most certainly mean your own death. 

This realization is horrible, gut-wrenching, and the terror is real – but it’s background noise. At this moment your heart is filled with clarity: This is the only possible course of action – no regrets – no reluctance – no hesitation. And it is filled with peace: This is right.

You act.

And sometimes –   
thanks to the actions of your friends/teammates/partner(s) –   
you even survive.

oO0Oo  
end  
oO0Oo


End file.
